


【KK】怪盜三角君

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 初次挑戰現實向。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【KK】怪盜三角君

【To堂本座長：  
今晚我將會來奪取你最重要的東西。  
－怪盜三角君】

在梅田藝術劇場才進到休息室便看見化妝桌上站立一張卡片，電腦列印文字寫著預告內容。

「啊～～～」堂本光一抓了抓頭髮，好看的五官糾結在一塊，很困擾。

「光一君怎麼了？」 

上田來到堂本光一的休息室打招呼，見他愁容滿面，趕緊上前。

「得通知警衛要加強戒備，怪盜三角君又要出現了！」

堂本光一抹把臉立刻走出休息室，急急忙忙通知經紀人和警衛室，今晚絕對不能讓怪盜混入梅田藝術劇場，雖然不知道他這次要來奪走什麼，既然都說了是最重要的東西，那堂本光一就有必要好好守住！  
\--  
『Endless SHOCK -Eternal-』今晚又完美落幕。

堂本光一與成員們寒暄了幾句，叮嚀明天還得繼續努力，便走入休息室換裝，慣例泡個澡才會離開。

「fufufu～」

「是誰？別裝神弄鬼！」

浴室燈光突然被熄滅，劇場裡剩下沒多少人，成員們基本上都走得差不多了，堂本光一泡在浴缸裡有些緊張，大聲叫喊試圖引起可能還在外頭的經紀人注意力。

「我來奪取你最重要的東西了，堂本座長！」

說時遲那時快，才手扶牆壁從浴缸裡跨出腿的堂本光一被壓制在磁磚上，冰冷的磁磚使他起雞皮疙瘩，浴室空氣也比浴缸池水低上幾度，沾滿水氣的身體因溫度差而微微顫抖。

「你要奪走──什麼……」

倒抽一口氣，原本還正氣凜然的語氣突然軟糯，從鼻腔發出輕哼。

沒有完全閉合的浴室門縫透入光線，堂本光一隱約看見含住自己下身的人影，臉上戴著面紗看不清長相，放鬆狀態的分身在那人溫熱口腔裡漲大，不久便塞滿面紗下略小的嘴。

「fufufu～」

像是嘲笑堂本光一無能為力的笑聲從面紗飄出，那人口技之厲害，才張口納入分身就直攻敏感的鈴口，舌尖不停鑽弄、握住柱身的手撸動的速度配合堂本光一發出的喘息聲調整輕重緩急，另隻手捧著球部放在手心中撫弄、時不時不小心讓手指滑過會陰處。

「放開我──怪盜三角君！」

堂本光一手抵在賣力吞吐的人的後腦杓，髮絲穿過手指縫引起酥癢感，但這沒能成功蠱惑堂本光一，他擺動身體像是掙扎、臀部往後退又被小嘴追上含入、往前欲攻擊小嘴卻被納入更深的喉部，硬挺越來越緊繃，因始終無法從那人小嘴裡逃脫而焦躁。

「絕對、絕對不能給你！」

分身被含到根部，口腔內舌面舔弄柱身、咽喉正好卡住冠狀溝利用反射性吞嚥吸吮、敏感的傘部則落入喉嚨被肌肉包裹擠弄，怪盜三角君半瞇起圓眸小嘴使力吸吮幾下，從鼻腔發出哼唧聲魅惑繃緊下腹的堂本光一，感受到硬挺在嘴裡漲大了圈隨即規律跳動，一股炙熱慾望噴出。

「哈啊───」

堂本光一仰著頭粗喘，才唱完整場舞台劇的嗓音依舊清脆悅耳，高亢呻吟。

「到手了～」

怪盜三角君輕啜幾口噴發完慾望的硬挺，用舌頭照料清理柱身、冠狀溝，最後是還有殘留點慾望的鈴口，在舌尖鑽弄時成功使堂本光一身體又無助顫抖。

「再會了，堂本座長，show must go on，心與天空緊緊相連。」

撩起紫色面紗，怪盜三角君用奪取完堂本光一最重要的東西的小嘴啄了下堂本光一還再喘氣的唇，透過滲入的光線堂本光一目光朦朧瞧見怪盜三角君的圓眸裡閃爍晶瑩亮光，是成功奪取物品後的欣喜和近似眷戀的流光。

「光一君、光一君！你沒事吧？」

在怪盜三角君離開後沒多久浴室燈光又亮起，堂本光一癱軟在浴室地上，扶著浴缸邊緣的手微微發抖，外頭是上田焦急的聲音，落在浴室門上的拍打聲很是著急。

「沒事，我等等就出去。」

穿上浴袍走出浴室看見經紀人和上田面容緊張望著自己但還不忘保持社交距離，堂本光一嘴角扯出一抹苦笑，擺了擺手表示沒事，怪盜沒偷走什麼。  
\--  
「歐桑，太慢了。」

梅田藝術劇場停車場裡，堂本光一法拉利副駕駛上坐著自家相方堂本剛，一臉疲倦想睡的模樣，手托著下巴三角小嘴稍微開合嘀咕著。

「遇上怪盜三角君了嘛…」

「欸───有沒有被奪取走什麼？」

堂本剛頓時來了精神，圓眸瞪大緊張望向臉龐略紅的堂本光一。

「嘛，也不是什麼重要的東西。」

坐上駕駛座穩穩把車開出停車場，滑入夜色璀璨的梅田夜裡。

法拉利副駕駛座的地上靜靜躺著一張紫色面紗，被堂本剛踩在腳下。  
\--  
「光一桑每晚都花很多錢呢！」

重播的節目裡堂本剛這麼跟年輕的女來賓表情煞有其事說著。

「嘛～錢的話我有。」堂本光一滿臉驕傲挺胸，每晚兩億兩億的給自家相方呢。

END


End file.
